Thats what Friends Do
by Eragonfan22
Summary: Sequel to You Could Have Said Jack has become sick after caring for The Doctor and is glad to have help from his friend. But JAck is also suffering nightmares and doesn't want to talk about it. review please :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack had gotten sick not long after The Doctor recovered as he had been run ragged caring for the old Time Lord, Jack knew he should have rested more than he did during that time and tried not to get as stressed and worried, but it had been hard seeing his friend so ill. But now Jack was laying in bed with a nasty fever and feeling like complete crap. He had an arm across his face and sighed, his whole body ached and he was so tired even if he had slept for a solid eight hours. The Doctor had been good to him though and had brought him soup earlier and made sure to land the TARDIS somewhere that was hopefully safe.

"Hey how you feeling?" The Doctor replied seeing that Jack was awake again. He had some medicine and a glass of water in his hand. He passed them to Jack and sat on the chair to watch over him. He seemed worried and frowned a bit.

Jack coughed weakly and sat up slowly and takes the medicine and drinks some of the water, he was paler and groaned.  
"Terrible," He whispered. Jack lay under the soft blankets, he was glad he had a friend with him at a time like this, it was too miserable to be alone and sick, he wondered how many times The Doctor had gone through that. He closed his eyes feeling dizzy, his head was pounding and he couldn't really get comfortable for long.

"I'm sorry…." The Doctor said slowly, he seemed to be blaming himself. Jack knew he was as he had a feeling the Doctor thought it was his fault "Its my fault you got so drained looking after me," He said quietly.

Jack just smiled and looked at him and spoke slowly, his voice was getting really strained and he had a sore throat, he sneezed "Its ok…. I could have gotten sleep and didn't, Its my own fault," He said, he didn't want the Doctor to blame himself, he felt like it was more his own fault for not looking after himself when he was caring for The Doctor.

He wasn't quick enough for the bathroom or a bucket and threw up where he was sitting. The Doctor rubbed Jack's back telling him it was ok, Jack just looked ashamed and had hand to his mouth after, he hadn't expected that to happen and he looked really weak.  
"I'm sorry." Jack said weakly. He gagged a bit and felt awful. The Doctor walked over and took away the covers Jack had thrown up on.

"Not your fault," The Doctor replied, he didn't sound mad, he just seemed worried and went to go get new covers and full up a bath for his ill friend. He put the new cover at the end of the bed and helped Jack to the bathroom seeing his friend was probably too dizzy and weak to try.

Jack smiled weakly and then couldn't help but say "You going to join me?" he said smirking. Even if Sick Jack couldn't help himself with such comments.

"Erm No," The Doctor said feeling awkward, he was surprised Jack could make comments like that when he clearly wasn't feeling well at all.

Jack pretended to look disappointed and then when the Doctor walked off , he got in the bath after getting his clothes off and sighed feeling a bit more relaxed. He washed up and thought to himself for a bit, he made sure that he didn't fall asleep or anything stupid like that though. He thought back to what it had been like when he had been alone on the game station and had been trying so hard to find the Doctor again, he had felt abandoned then and angry, But he was just happy he had found his friend again after all that. The Doctor had changed his life so much, he had been a coward and con man before he met him, The Doctor had been the reason he had turned his life around, he wasn't sure what would have happened if he hadn't met the Doctor, even if there was times that he had thought that he was better without him, he truly was glad to have a friend like the Doctor. He coughed a few times as he thought back to all this, he smiled sadly as he thought of Rose, he missed her , But not as much as the Doctor seemed to miss her. He had been glad when the Doctor told him she wasn't dead and just trapped in a parallel world, even if they couldn't see her, Jack was just happy she was alive .

Jack slowly got out of the tub after twenty minutes and looked around the bathroom before he grabbed a towel and slowly got changed. His stomach lurched again and he threw up in the toilet. He knew the Doctor must have felt like this but probably worse. He really did hate getting sick though, he guessed he wasn't immune to things like this even if immortal, he knew he was still human even if that.

He shivered a bit and moaned closing his eyes, he went to the sink and washed his face and mouth, he groaned and held his head as it was pounding. The immortal still shivered and coughed harder. Damn Flu or what ever it was, he still hoped it wasn't some illness from one of the planets that they had been on. Such things could happen , but he was sure it was just some normal human illness for now. He sniffed and grabbed tissue as he sneezed badly.

"EUgh," Jack moaned. He rubbed his head and slowly made his way back to his room, deciding to not call the Doctor this time, as he thought he could manage. He lay on his bed seeing The Doctor had fixed it up and put new sheets too. He smiled weakly and snuggled under the covers. He was glad that he had a nice clean bed to sleep in. He didn't have the energy to wait for the Doctor to return to thank him, he just wanted to sleep. He let his weak body give in and he fell asleep with the covers pulled up and hand across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack moaned in his sleep, sweating. He was tossing and turning and having terrible nightmares. He didn't seem to wake as he suffered through these dreams. He rolled around and kicked the covers off, a few tears fell down his face. He didn't know why he was having nightmares, but he supposed he had been through a lot. He heard the Doctor's voice telling him to wake up , he awoke seeing his friend by the bed.  
"Are you alright Jack?" The Doctor asked.

Jack just nodded a bit and looked drained. He began coughing again , The Doctor passed him some water which he drunk slowly. He was holding his head and looked miserable, he lent back with a long sigh. He shivered and the Doctor put more blankets around him, he then tried to cool down Jack's fever with a washcloth.  
"MMm Thanks," Jack said slowly. He was really miserable but was glad The Doctor was caring for him, he grinned a bit. "I Think I like you being by nurse," He seemed amused a little and coughed more harder.

The Doctor managed a small laugh, but he was wary if Jack was going to start flirting with him like he often did.  
"No problem," He replied. He didn't know what else to do right now to make his friend feel better, he knew that he would be bored. "Do you want anything else?"

Jack rubbed his eyes a bit and shook his head , he sounded very strained " N…No… I am fine," he said. He looked around slowly and was breathing heavily. He felt drained and very sick, he really didn't know what else he needed . Though having somebody to talk to was nice. He lent forward grabbing the bucket and threw up. He shivered a bit and sweat poured down his face, he groaned and lay back afterwards. He hoped he would feel better soon. He hated feeling this way and looked so sick. The Doctor say by the bed and was talking with Jack for awhile. He guessed that was the only thing he could do for Jack right now.

"Do you want to talk about your dreams?" The Doctor said after awhile. He looked at him for awhile, he wanted to know what was bothering his friend.

Jack shook his head and looked down, he clearly didn't want to speak about what had been bothering him, there was a look of fear in his eyes, The Doctor hadn't seen him scared before, something clearly was bothering Jack, he just wouldn't say. But it was making him feel a lot worse than what he already was.

"Alright," The Doctor said slowly, he looked worried.

Jack just closed his eyes again, he was shivering and he refused to talk about his nightmares and he sighed a bit. He was exhausted and curled up under all the blankets, there was tears in his eyes and he still looked quiet scared. He needed sleep but he was too scared to and ended up staying up all night. He sat staring at a wall and was shivering. He was burning up from a fever and he looked much paler. He had tried to stay quiet so he didn't wake up the Doctor who he hoped was getting some sleep.

Jack sat there thinking and sighed a little , he wondered what was causing these nightmares, he wasn't sure why it was terrifying him so much. He pulled the covers around him and shivered a bit and closed his eyes, He was very exhausted and just wanted to sleep, but he knew he would end up having more dreams if he did. He hadn't been so afraid to sleep ever in his life before till now. He tried to stay quiet as his eyes were just wide in fear. He didn't want to move and he didn't want to talk to the Doctor about what was bothering him as it made him feel pathetic.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see The Doctor standing by the door "Jack are you alright, ? Cant you sleep?" he asked.

Jack looked at him and was tired looking, he had dark shadows under his eyes and he moaned a bit rubbing his head "No to both questions." He coughed badly. He lay back down and curled up more in the blankets shivering a bit still.

"Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?" He asked Jack. He sat down on the end of the bed.

Jack knew the Doctor was hoping that he would talk about it, Jack though didn't think he could bring himself to do that.  
" No.." Jack was almost more firm with the way he spoke this time .He really couldn't and he hoped the Doctor could understand that. He coughed a few times.

"Alright, But you know I will listen.." The Doctor said looking worried.

"I…. Its fine," Jack snapped. He rolled on his side, he was getting cranky from no sleep and from the Doctor keep pushing him for answers. He wasn't ready to give up yet and he sighed a bit. He wasn't going to give in. He just couldn't… not with this. Not yet. Even if hiding what was bothering him wasn't helping his recovery. He retched holding the bucket , he looked in pain as there was nothing in his stomach, tears fell down his face , he was miserable and in pain. The Doctor put a hand on his back, he rubbed it in comfort, Jack knew the more he was getting upset and stressed the worse he would feel and the more that would worry the old Time Lord. Even if Jack hated throwing up, he wished there was something in this stomach as wanting to throw up when his stomach was empty was painful. The Doctor noticed and walked off to the kitchen. He came back with some ginger ale and crackers.  
"Jack," The Doctor said walking over to him.

Jack was pale and sweaty, he looked up at the Doctor and sighed. "I don't think I can eat Doc..," he gagged and coughed a bit, but took the ginger ale and slowly sipped at it, he felt completely awful and just wanted to feel better.

He drinks it and looked at The Doctor, he then started on the crackers and was shivering a bit. The Doctor just watched him to make sure that he was doing ok. He didn't really know how else to help his poor friend.  
" Just take it slowly," The Doctor replied. "Its should help," he could see how pale Jack was and wondered if the medicine he had given him earlier had actually done any good. It didn't seem like it and he went to go and look for a different medicine. Jack mumbled not to as he was so sleepy he didn't care about more medicine even if he was struggling to get any sleep. The Doctor sighed and returned and sat by the bed.

Jack coughed a few times and was sweating. He wished he could go to sleep without the fear of nightmares but he didn't think he was going to get any peaceful sleep even if he could manage to even fall asleep.

"Just sleep Jack, You need it," The Doctor said calmly hoping it would help. He put the blankets over Jack.

Jack groaned and closed his eyes "I want to but don't think I can," He could hear the hum of the TARDIS as he lay there, he tried to fall asleep, he felt so ill and drained. He didn't even know what time it was , he felt like he had been up forever too.

The Doctor tried to keep Jack calm so he could sleep. He watched him for awhile hoping that he would fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Jack awoke he groaned and lay on his side and pulled the covers over, he felt exhausted and very ill. He stayed buried under his covers. He started thinking over his dream, he wasn't sure why dreaming of Daleks was scaring him so much. Was it because if what happened on The Game Station he wondered.

He coughed again and sat up in bed and looked around closing his eyes. He wondered if maybe the events at the Game Station had affected him more than he thought they would. Either that or he feared been alone because The Doctor died in his dreams. Jack sat trembling a few tears fell down his face.  
The Doctor walked in and saw Jack in tears. He didn't want to see his friend upset. He hugged Jack and waited for him to calm down. Jack was shaking.  
"You can tell me," The Doctor told him.

"I…..," Jack trailed off. He covered his face and moaned . He looked paler and just stayed where he was , he was coughing a bit.

The Doctor looked at him as if waiting for Jack to say something, he seemed patient and did his best to keep Jack calm, hoping that he would be able to talk about it.  
"Yeah?" he said.

"Just stuff about Daleks… probably after the game stations…. And another about when I was prisoner to The Master," Jack said quietly. He wasn't sure if he felt better for saying, but he did know The Doctor would try help him. He sat shivering and coughed a bit more. He groaned a little and lent back in the bed. His eyes seemed clouded with exhaustion and he wasn't sure what to say or do for awhile, he just seemed to look at The Doctor as he awaited his response really.

"after what you have been through, I am not surprised about that," The Doctor said calmly. He looked at him and smiled a little after "How ever you are safe here," He tried to say things to make him feel better.

Jack seemed to nod a bit and pulled the covers over his head and sighed a bit. He felt quite awful still and was shivering more.

When Jack awoke the next day, he looked around the room, the Doctor had spoke to him for hours the day before, even if that was all The Doctor did, it seemed to have helped greatly as Jack had been able to get a decent amount of sleep. He stretched and looked around the room and sighed softly. He still felt ill and slowly got out of bed to go and find something to drink and eat, He hoped he was well enough to eat at least, He wasn't really sure as he had felt horribly ill still. He hated been this ill, But The Doctor was taking good care of him at least.

He went and got his food and sat down and ate it slowly. He didn't want to spend his time vomiting again, that was getting too annoying and exhausting.

It took Jack half a week to recover. When he felt well again , he seemed in a good mood and looked over at The Doctor. Even if he had a slight cough still.

"So what was that you were saying about adventure?" He grinned. Jack enjoyed travelling with the Doctor when he wasn't with him, he did realise how much that he missed travelling with The Doctor and going after aliens and being in dangerous situations. He had Torchwood he supposed but for some reason it was a lot more fun with his old friend.

The Doctor grinned and looked at him. He was clearly glad that Jack was feeling well enough to travel again. Jack hoped that the Doctor hadn't gotten too bored in that time as he knew he would have been itching to travel since he got well.

"Anywhere you like, " The Doctor grinned. Once they had come to the decision on where to go, The Doctor pulled the levers of The TARDIS and he was seeming quite happy "Allon-sy ! "

Jack just laughed a bit, he knew the Doctor was excited to be on the move again. He stood by the console smiling ready for what ever adventure awaited them.

**THE END**

AUTHOR NOTE – Well that's it people, Sorry this one bit shorter than previous didn't know what else to write. Anyways hope you enjoy, Please Review. This wont be last Doctor Who fanfic I am liking writing them so may do more of them.


End file.
